Dangerous Passions
by Kerry Kilcannon
Summary: A Story, based on Elements from "Cruel Itentions".


„Oh mein Gott!" Kevin ließ sich zurückfallen und atmete noch immer schwer ein und aus. „Das war phänomenal! Das war..." Er drehte seine Kopf zur Seite und schaute Mary in die Augen. Mary zog genüsslich an ihrer Zigarette und blies ihm den Rauch in's Gesicht. „Wäre schön, wenn ich das gleiche von dir sagen könnte. Aber..." Sie zog scharf die Luft ein. „Wie soll ich es ausdrücken: Ich habe rein gar nichts gespürt. War da überhaupt was?" Sie schaute unter die Bettdecke und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ähm.... ach du Heiliger!" Schnell senke Mary die Decke wieder und stand langsam auf. Ihr nackter Körper glänzte in der Sonne, die aus dem großen Fenster in das Zimmer fiel. „Du hast keine Prothese oder so was in der Art benutzt?" Kevin schaute sie mit großen Augen an. Er war total überrumpelt wurden; und sie wagte es sogar über sein bestes Teil herzuziehen. „Was soll der Scheiß du Schlampe?", fluchte er. „Oder war's ein Vibrator? Du hast die Batterien vergessen und hast ihn einfach nur rein und raus geschoben. Könntest du mir sagen, wo ich so einen Zwerg-Vibrator kaufen kann?" Mary zog sich dabei an und drehte sich wieder zu Kevin um. Dieser saß immer noch senkrecht im Bett und lief aus Wut Rot an. „Ich werde dich gleich so durchvögeln, dass du gar nichts mehr sagen kannst!" Er sprang aus dem Bett und Mary senkte wieder den Blick auf seinen Penis. Als ob es ein natürlicher Reflex bei ihr wäre, fing sie lauthals an zu lachen. „Du bist wirklich zu kümmerlich, mein kleiner Freund; und dich meine damit auch, Kevin" Kevin ging ihr an die Kehle. Aber Mary reagierte schnell und rammte ihr Knie in seine Weichteile. Kevin lag sich windend auf dem Boden und schrie aus vollem Leib. Sie hockte sich vor ihm ihn und hob sein Kinn hoch. „Das hat mir jetzt 200 Dollar eingebracht, du Wichser. Ich würde mir andere Freunde suchen." Mit einem Lächeln ging sie aus dem Zimmer.

Kate wischte sich eine Träne weg und Sarah neben ihr lachte immer noch lautstark. Mary saß mit Ihren Freundinnen in der Kantine der Schule und genoss ihren Triumph über das männliche Geschlecht. „Seine Freunde haben dir wirklich 200 Dollar gegeben, damit du mit ihm schläfst? Das ist der Knüller, Mary. Warum haben die das gemacht?", fragte Sarah, die sich wieder eingekriegt hat. „Sie wollten diesem Gigolo endlich mal einen Tritt in die Säcke verpassen. Er hat sonst immer nur irgendwelche naiven Jungfrauen bekommen, die sowieso keine Ahnung hatten. Dass er der größte Stecher unter der Sonne wäre, war seine Lebensphilosophie." Sie grinste. „Ich habe ihm hoffentlich davon kuriert und für 5 Minuten schlechtem Sex auch noch 200 Dollar verdient." Sie wedelte sich mit den Scheinen Luft zu. Kate schnappte sich einen 50 Dollar Schein und roch dran. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Ulysses S. Grant so nach Erfolg und Sex riecht." Mary lachte und steckte die Scheine wieder ein. „Ich kann jeden bekommen; und wenn ich dafür auch noch Geld bekomme, umso besser. Jeden außer...." Ihr Blick verdunkelte sich und schweifte zu einem anderen Tisch herüber. Er blieb auf Alexander Smith hängen, dem Quarterback der Footballmannschaft. „Entweder ist er schwul, oder er einen stärkeren Willen als ich denke." Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. „Schwul ist er ganz sicher nicht. Kennst du Lori Rivers?" Mary lächelte süffisant und legte den Kopf zurück. „Streberin erster Klasse. Sie ist vor einem Monat aus Montana hierher gekommen. Warum fragst du?" „Sie hat Alex unter der Dusche verführt. Vor ungefähr einer Wochen. Ich habe es von einem seiner Freunden erfahren." Mary verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Sandwich und starrte Sarah an. „Sie hat mit Alex gevögelt? Hier in der Schule? Und mich lässt dieser Mistkerl immer abblitzen." Wutschnaubend schaute sie wieder zu seinem Tisch. Hoffentlich bricht dir jemand auf dem Spielfeld das Genick, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie hatte Ihren Blick so sehr auf Alexander fixiert, dass sie gar nicht merkte, wie Jonathan Mitchell – Alex's bester Freund – an ihren Tisch trat und den drei Mädchen einen schleimiges Grinsen entgegenbrachte. „Hi Mädels. Ich habe eine kleine Nachricht für euch." „Verpiss dich, Mitchell!", raunzte Kate ihm entgegen, wurde aber von Mary gebremst. „Von wem?" „Von Alexander, meine liebe Mary.", antworte John grinsend.

„Es freut mich, dass du kommen konntest, Mary" Alex schnippte die Zigarette weg und nahm seine Jacke weg. Mary setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bank und schaute ihn von der Seite an. „Was willst du? Du hast mich noch nie beachtet; und jetzt auf einmal möchtest du mit mir reden?" Alex schaute in die helle Sonne und überlegte. „Du bist scharf auf mich, oder? Und jetzt sag nicht, dass es nicht so ist. Alle Frauen sind scharf auf mich." Mary musste loslachen. „Ich stehe nicht auf alle Männer, Alex." „Aber du legst alle flach, wenn du genügend dafür bekommst. Ich kenne deine Geschichten. Erst gestern hast du Kevin Smith einen Tritt in die Eier verpasst, als du über seinen kleinen Freund gelacht hast." Mary wollte erst gar nicht nachfragen, woher er es wusste. „Wenn du mir das vorhalten willst, verschwendest du meine Zeit. Ich habe gleich eine Verabredung.", sagte sie. Alex zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an. „Was würdest du sagen, wenn du ein Date mit Doug Hawk hast? Verbunden mit einer kleinen Wette." Mary wusste nicht recht, was sie damit anfangen wollte. Aber es klang interessant. Wetten waren immer eine Herausforderung. „Was für eine Wette?" „Bekommst du Doug in's Bett, bekommst du ein Date mit mir; inklusive einer Nacht. Das wünscht du dir doch schon seit langer Zeit, oder? Ich bin der einzige, den du nicht bekommen kannst; und das wurmt dich." „Und wenn ich es nicht schaffe?", wollte Mary wissen. „Dann bekomme ich den neuen Porsche, den dir dein Vater zum letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hat." Er reichte ihr die Hand. „Schlag ein, oder nicht." Mary verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Wie viel Zeit habe ich?" „Wie haben heute Montag. Ich gebe dir Zeit bis Sonntag." „Ich habe ihn schon am Freitag zum zweiten mal durchgenommen, mein lieber Alex", meinte Mary und schlug ein. „Wo finde ich diesen Doug Hawk?"

Mary ließ den Pappbecher fallen und der Kaffee lief über den ganzen Boden. „Können Sie nicht aufpassen?", wurde sie von einer alten Frau angeschnauzt. „Tut mir leid.", murmelte Mary und ging zu dem Tisch in der Bibliothek, der mit Büchern fast überladen war. „Doug Hawk?", fragte sie in die Bücherwand herein. „Wer will das wissen?", erklang eine Stimme dahinter. „Ich bin Mary Watkins. Ich habe gehört, dass du Nachhilfe in Geschichte gibst." Doug schaute an den Büchern vorbei. Also schlecht sah er nicht aus. Vielleicht mal abgesehen von den gegellten Haaren, der Brille und seiner sehr konservativen Kleidung; aber er hatte ein hübsches Gesicht. „Pro Stunde 20 Dollar. Wenn du es dir leisten kannst, kannst du mich für 24 Stunden buchen." Mary setzte sich neben ihn und lächelte ihn an. „Wie wären täglich 2 Stunden. Bis Sonntag." Doug kaute an seinem Bleibstift herum und schlug sein Buch zu. „Wann willst du beginnen?" „Wie wäre es heute Abend bei mir? Ich lerne gerne in gewohnter Umgebung." „Ich auch. Ist aber in Ordnung, wenn wir bei dir lernen. Adresse?" Mary reichte ihm einen Zettel mit ihrer Adresse und stand auf. „Dann bis heute Abend, Doug." Sie schaute auf den Titel des Buches, dass Doug in den Händen hielt: Warum ich unberührt in die Ehe gehen möchte. „Seltsamer Titel für ein Buch." Doug schaute sie über den Rand seiner Brille an. „Man sollte erst mit einer Frau schlafen, die man wirklich liebt. Und wenn man diese Frau gefunden hat, kann man sie auch gleich heiraten. Simple Logik." Mary konnte es nicht fassen: Vor ihr saß die fleischgewordene Version der Jungfrau Maria. Dieses Arsch von Alex hat es sicher gewusst und ihr so eine saubere Falle gelegt. „Schön dass es noch Menschen mit Prinzipien gibt", sagte sie und ging nach draußen. Worauf hatte sie sich da bloß eingelassen?

„Alles in Ordnung, Mary?" Doug schlug das Buch zu und stand vom Bett auf. Mary saß neben ihm und starrte ihn immer noch an. „Was ich mich schon den ganzen Zeit frage: Du möchtest wirklich bist zur Hochzeit mit dem Sex warten?" Doug lachte auf und setzte seine Brille ab. „Was ist so unnormal daran?" Er setzte sich wieder neben sie. „Ich kann es einfach kontrollieren. Eine Sache des Kopfes." „Was ist mit Masturbation?", fragte Mary direkt. „Wie sagte Woody Allen mal so passend: Masturbation ist Sex mit jemanden den man liebt. Also Sex; und damit auf meiner Liste." Mary hustete laut um nicht loszulachen, und Doug grinste über beide Ohren. „Du denkst jetzt sicher, dass ich zwei Säcke habe mit einem Umfang wie der halbe Globus, oder? Und für ein verklemmtest Weichei." „Nein, Doug. Wirklich nicht. Ich glaube beides nicht. Ich halte dich für eine wirklich nette Person." Doug lächelte und zog sich seine Jacke an. „Und ich dich. Also dann bis morgen, Mary. Gleiche Zeit?" Mary nickte und Doug ging nach draußen.

Man konnte Marys Gesicht ansehen, dass es kurz vom platzen war. Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie auf Alex zu baute sich vor ihm auf. „Du blöder Schwanzlutscher! Du hast mir die menschliche Enthaltsamkeit auf den Hals gehetzt. Doug werde ich in hundert Jahren nicht in's Bett bekommen." Alex grinste. „Ist das mein Problem? Du hast der Wette zugestimmt, meine liebe Mary." „Aber woher sollte ich denn wissen, wer er ist? Du hast mir eine Falle gestellt, du Scheißkerl!" Mit einem lauten Krachen ging die Spindtür zu und Mary zuckte zusammen. „Und auch das ist nicht mein Problem. Wir haben jetzt Mittwoch. Also hast du noch 5 Tage. Wie waren denn die ersten beiden Nachhilfestunden mit unserem Priester?" Mary verdrehte die Augen. „Er ist kein Priester; und ich halte ihn für einen sehr netten Jungen. Er ist halt nicht so sexvisiert wie manche Menschen." „So wie wir beide.", sagte Alex und ging den Gang runter. Mary blieb bei den Spinden zurück und umklammerte ihre Tasche mit den Händen. „Ich werde ihn schon Weichkochen.", murmelte sie.

Der Wecker klingelte und lautete damit einen wunderschönen Freitag ein. Mary schlug ihn mit Wucht aus und torkelte aus dem Bett. Gestern Abend waren es sogar 5 Stunden mit Doug gewesen; und er hatte keine einzige berechnet. Sie haben über vieles geredet: Die amerikanische Revolution, Baseball; und Doug hat versucht ihr Französisch beizubringen. Das hat aber nicht wirklich funktioniert. Schon bei dem Versuch den Satz „Guten Morgen", zu übersetzten, scheitere sie und Doug lachte los. Mary schlug ihm gegen die Schulter und Doug fiel vom Bett; vorauf Mary ebenfalls anfing zu lachen. Sie hatte wirklich viel Spaß mit ihm. Und langsam rückte die Wette immer mehr in den Hintergrund. Sie war sich gerade beim Anziehen, als ihr Handy klingelte und Dougs Nummer im Display erschien. „Guten Morgen, Mary.", erklang seine Stimme. „Bonjour, Doug." Sie konnte sein Lachen am anderen Ende der Leitung hören. „Du hast es ja doch noch gelernt. Ich sollte dafür auch Geld verlangen." Mary fiel in das Lachen mit ein. „Untersteh dich. Aber was verschafft mir die Ehre deines morgigen Anrufes? Du möchtest doch nicht etwa absagen?" „Keine Bange. Es bleibt beim Treffen heute Abend. Nur würde ich gerne einen anderen Ort vorschlagen."

Mary betrat das Restaurant und ihr Herz bebte. Sie kannten sich noch keine Woche und schon trafen sie sich in einem feinen Restaurant. Sie überlegte, ob das ein gutes Zeichen war. Sollte Doug vielleicht doch seinem Gelöbnis untreu werden? Damit hätte sie ihre Wette gewonnen. Aber was dann? Sie hätte eine Nacht mit Alex gewonnen. Inzwischen war sie sich aber gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie das wirklich wollte. Doug war ganz anders als Alex: Er war nett, zuvorkommend, ehrlich, charmant und ein wahrer Gentlemen. Er sah in ihr noch eine Person und kein Objekt für's Bett. „Schön, dass du gekommen bist, Mary." Doug kam auf sie zu und war kaum wiederzuerkennen: Seine Brille war verschwunden, seine Haare sahen frecher und moderner aus, und in dem Anzug sah er zum Anbeißen aus. „Trägst du Kontaktlinsen?", fragte Mary. „Ja. Ich wollte es mal ausprobieren. Du siehst umwerfend in dem Kleid aus." Er gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. „Verstößt du damit nicht gegen deine Regel?", meinte Mary süffisant lächelnd. „Ich habe von Sex geredet, und nicht vom Küssen." Beide setzten sich an einen Tisch und der Kellner trat heran. „Was möchtest du trinken?", fragte Doug. „Entscheide du. Ich habe kein gutes Händchen dafür. Meine Qualitäten liegen woanders." Beim letzten Satz musste Mary innerlich grinsen. Doug würde schon merken, was sie damit meinte. Doug bestelle einen Rotwein aus dem Jahre 2002 und schaute wieder zu Mary. „Was?", fragte er sie mit einem leicht verwunderten Blick. Mary hatte ihr Kinn auf den Händen abgestützt und schaute ihn mit einem Lächeln an. „Ich weiß so wenig über dich, Doug. Woher kommst du eigentlich? Du bist mir vorher nie aufgefallen." „Ich bin auch erst seit einem Monat auf der Schule. Ich wohnte vorher in Montana. Ich bin Zuhause ausgezogen, weil ich kleine Probleme mit meinem Vater hatte." „Und wo wohnst du jetzt?", wollte Mary wissen. In der Zwischenzeit kam der Wein und Doug schenkte sich beiden ein Glas ein. „Einige Meter von den alten Twin-Towers entfernt. In einem kleinen Apparment." „Allein?" Doug schmunzelte und durchfuhr Mary mit einen Augen. „Wenn du indirekt damit fragen willst, ob ich eine Freundin habe, muss ich ‚Nein' sagen. Es gibt keine Frau, die auf Sex verzichten kann; und leider sind die Frauen in New York so furchtbar hochzeitsfaul." Er lachte. „Das ist aber ein blödes Klischee. Es gibt Frauen, die auf Sex verzichten können. Ganz sicher auch hier in New York." Doug lachte noch mal auf. „Bist du so eine Frau, Mary?" Doug hatte eine tödliche Frage gestellt und Mary merkte, wie sie anfing zu schwitzen. „Ich glaube nicht. Halte mich jetzt nicht für eine Schlampe, die durch die Betten hüpft." Doug streichelte über ihre Hand. „Keine Bange. Dafür halte ich dich schon nicht. Jeder soll soviel Sex haben, wie er will. Bei mir tendiert es nun mal gegen Null." Während der Hauptspeise schwiegen die beiden und erst beim Nachtisch taute die gedrückte Stimmung wieder auf. „Was würdest du davon halten, wenn wir noch was spazieren gehen?", sagte Doug und schaute Mary mir großen Augen an. Diese verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Dessert und hustete auf. Hat sie Doug etwa fast soweit? Würde er etwa doch umfallen wie ein Baum in einer stürmigen Nacht? Doug bezahlte, stand auf und ergriff ihre Hand. „Komm mit! Ich weiß einen schönen Platz."

Doug stand vor einer Tür, die zum Dach führte, und führte seinen Finger zu den Lippen. „Ganz ruhig." Mit diesen Worten verband er Mary die Augen, machte die Tür auf und führte sie nach draußen. Ein warmer Wind wehte auf Marys Haut und sie kicherte leise. „Was hast du vor, Doug?" Doug nahm ihr die Augenbinde ab und was Mary sah, verschlug ihr den Atem: Das ganze Dach war voll mit Kerzen und Rosenblättern. In der Mitte stand ein kleines Bett mir Satinbettwäsche und Doug lächelte sie an. „Was soll das alles?" Mary schaute ihn unglaubwürdig an. „Was ist mit deinen Worten von eben? Was ist mit einem Glauben?" Doug zog sie langsam auf das Bett. Mary war so kurz dafür, die Wette zu gewinnen; und doch: Irgendwas wiederstrebte ihr. Sie riss sich los. „Nein, Doug. Ich kann das nicht. Ich bin eine gottverdammte Lügnerin; eine Heuchlerin" Doug strich ihr zärtlich über den Arm. „Was redest du denn da?" „Es war ein schöner Abend mit dir. Aber ich kann nicht." Mary lief nach unten und rannte die Straße entlang, bis sie total entkräftet auf einer Stufe zusammensackte. „Stell dich nicht so an, du Weichei! Er will es; du willst es! Leg ihn flach und du hast die Wette gewonnen!", redete Mary zu sich selbst. Nicht wenn ich diese Wette auflösen kann, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie sprang in das nächste Taxi.

Wütend hämmerte sie gegen die Tür von Alex's Apparment bis dieser schlaftrunken öffnete. „Herr Gott! Was willst du denn hier?", maulte er. Mary stieß ihn weg und betrat die Wohnung. Auf dem Sofa lag ein BH, und Mary wollte erst gar nicht wissen, mit wem sich Alex noch vor wenigen Augenblicken vergnügt hat. „Ich will diese blöde Wette beenden. Jetzt und sofort!" Auf einen Schlag war Alex wieder wach und lachte. „Das kannst du nicht. Wir hatten einen Packt." „Ich hatte einen Packt mit dem Teufel. Und diesen Teufel werde ich jetzt vernichten." Mary ging auf Alex zu; und bis dieser reagieren konnte, hatte er schon ihr Bein in seinen Säcken. Er sackte zusammen und kassierte von Mary noch zwei Tritte in den Magen. „Vergiss diese Wette oder ich mache es öffentlich, dass du die Tochter des Direktors gevögelt hast." Alex spuckte Blut und Zähne. „Verschwinde du Hure!" Mary trat noch mal nach. „Sag es!" „Also gut: Du hast gewonnen." Alex stöhnte auf und rollte sich auf die Seite. Marys Augen waren tränenerfüllt und sie verließ die Wohnung.

Diesmal klopfte sie leiser an die Tür; fast elfenhaft. Doug öffnete – noch immer in seinem Anzug – die Tür und schaute sie fest an. „Ja?" Mary konnte kein Wort herausbringen, sondern warf sich Doug an den Hals. „Ich habe einen Dummheit gemacht. Ich war so eine Idiotin. Ich..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Doug verschloss ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen und trug sie in das Schlafzimmer.

„Oh mein Gott!" Mary ließ sich zurückfallen und atmete noch immer schwer ein und aus. „Das war phänomenal! Das war..." Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und schaute Doug in die Augen. „Und du hast das wirklich vorher noch nie gemacht? Dass kann ich nicht glauben. Was du da mit deiner Zunge gemacht hast..." Doug gab ihr einen Kuss und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Das kommt davon, wenn man Jahrelang Eis und Orangen isst." Mary kicherte und rollte sich auf ihn drauf. „Ich kenne dich kaum eine Woche, aber ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Du hast mein Leben verändert." Lächelte sie an und rollte sie wieder von sich herunter. „Würdest du mit einen Gefallen tuhen und mir einen Brief unterschreiben?" Mary schaute etwas verdutzt. „Was für einen Brief?" Doug stand auf und ging zum Schreibtisch. „Einen Brief, in dem ich dir bescheinige, dass ich dir Nachhilfe gegeben habe. Wegen dem Finanziellen, weiß du. Eine reine Absicherung." Mary lachte und unterschrieb das Dokument. „Mein Gott: Ich sage, dass ich dich liebe und du kommst mir mit Geld. Du hast echt einen Schaden." Doug lächelte und küsste sie. „Ja, ich bin ein Verrückter. Ein richtiger Verrückter."

Mary hielt sich das Top vor den Körper; dann das andere. Dabei wurde sie von Kate und Sarah beäugt. „Was sagt ihr? Grün oder rot?" „Rot.", schoss es beiden gleichzeitig aus dem Mund. „Also werde ich das grüne nehmen", antwortete Mary lachend und hängte das andere wieder zurück. „Sag mal Mary: Bist du verliebt? Irgendwas stimmt nicht mir dir.", fragte Kate vorsichtig. „Was soll mit mir sein?" „Na ja: Es ist Samstag Mittag. Wie sind beim Shoppen und du erzählst gar nicht wen du gestern nacht flachgelegt hast und damit den Ruf vernichtest hast." „Nicht zu vergessen das Geld, dass du bekommst", vollendete Sarah den Satz. Mary ging langsam zur Kasse. „Och, ich hatte schon gestern Abend Sex. Aber ohne Geld. Und..." Sie legte das Top der Kassierein vor. „.... es war wahre Liebe im Spiel." Die Kassieren stutzte und fuhr noch mal mit Marys Kreditkarte durch den Schlitz. „Stimmt was nicht?", wollte Mary wissen. „Ihr Konto ist gesperrt. Es ist kein Geld drauf." Den drei Frauen fielen die Kiefer bis auf den Boden. „Da sind 25.000 Dollar drauf, Miss!", stammelte Mary. Doch die Kassieren reichte ihr die Karte zurück. „Tut mir leid. Aktuell sind es 0 Dollar." Mary war den Tränen nach. „Alex.", knurrte sie und lief nach draußen.

Der Bankangestellte schaute den jungen Mann vor sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an. „Guten Tag, Sir. Womit kann ich Ihnen helfen?" „Ich würde gerne Geld für eine Freundin auf ein anderes Konto verlegen. Sie liegt krank im Bett und kann deshalb nicht selber kommen. Aber leider habe ich die Karte vergessen." „Das ist kein Problem. Haben Sie die Kontonummer?" Die Konto hat die Nummer 4971654982." „Wie viel möchten Sie denn transferieren?" Der Mann lächelte leicht und schob die Sonnenbrille in die Haare. „Alles." Der Bankangestellte schaute im Rechner nach. „Haben Sie eine Einzugsberechtigung? Für eine so große Summe müssen wir das leider verlangen." Ihm wurde ein Blatt Papier mit der Einzugsberechtigung und der neuen Kontonummer gereicht. „Ok. Dann möchte Sie also 25.000 Dollar auf das neue Konto transferieren?" Der Mann nickte. „So", sagte der Bankangestellte nach wenigen Sekunden. „Damit wäre das alles erledigt. Wir wünschen Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag." „Den werde ich haben.", antworte der Mann und ging nach draußen. Er zog die Sonnenbrille wieder vor die Augen und ging mit leichtem Schritt zu seinem neuen Mercedes Cabrio. „Alles erledigt, Darling?", fragte die Frau auf dem Beifahrersitz. Mit einem dicken Grinsen ließ sich Doug in den Fahrersitz fallen. „Worauf du wetten kannst. Mit meinen 25.000 und deinen 50.000 Dollar haben wir zusammen lockere 75.000 Dollar verdient. Nicht schlecht für nicht mal eine Stunde Sex, oder?" Lori kicherte mädchenhaft und strich sich eine Locke aus dem Gesicht. „Es tut mir schon ein wenig leid für Alex. Er war ein so lieber Junge. Und er konnte lecken wie ein Hund." Sie schaute Doug an. „Und wie war's bei dir?" Doug legte den Rückwärtsgang ein und gab dann Gas. „Mary war.... ganz gut. Ich hatte zwar schon bessere, aber auch schlechtere." Lori ließ sich im Sitz zurückfallen und schloss die Augen. „Findest du es nicht gemein? Wir haben die beiden ziemlich verarscht." Doug lachte hämisch auf. „Aber wir haben mal wieder sehr viel Geld kassiert. Da spiele ich gerne den tugendhaften, schüchternen Jungen, der vom tuten und blasen keine Ahnung hat. Du etwa nicht?" Lori grinste. „Wo wollen wir als nächstes absahnen? Ich würde gerne mal wieder Sex am Strand haben." „Also ab nach Miami? Oder Los Angeles?" „Miami.", antwortete Lori und setzte sich ihre Sonnenbrille auf. „Da gibt es reiche und schöne Männer, die auf so unschuldige Dinger wie mich stehen." Der Wagen beschleunigte und brauste in Richtung Florida.


End file.
